Reunited
by Leina16
Summary: Link returns to the Sealed Temple to wake up Zelda. Skyward Sword oneshot. Zelink!


**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Link held his breath as he approached the orange crystal that encased Zelda. Demise had been destroyed, and now she could finally wake up. After being torn apart several times, finally they would be together again, and Link intended to keep it that way.

He stopped moving when the crystal began glowing. The light grew in intensity as cracks spread all over the crystal. It suddenly exploded, sending shards all over the room, and Link had to shield his eyes from the brilliant light. When he brought his hand down, he saw Zelda, _his _Zelda, floating just above the ground. Her feet landed lightly on the ground, and she opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze landed on Link, who was watching her expectantly, and a smile spread across her face.

"Zelda," Link breathed. He had waited for this moment for _so _long, fought for it, bled for it, nearly _died_ for it, but now that it was finally here, he wasn't sure what he should do. He simply watched, rooted to the spot, as Zelda began to slowly descend the stairs. He was awestruck by her beauty and grace. Her eyes never strayed from his as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she stopped suddenly, swaying back and forth slightly. Her eyelids drooped down, and she began to fall forward. Link snapped out of his reverie and rushed forward, catching her before she hit the ground. He bent down on one knee to better support her and tightened his grip, pressing her closer to him. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar flowery scent.

He heard Zelda sigh happily. "Good morning... Link..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling closer to him.

Link chuckled. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

She giggled, her laughs like tinkling bells in the wind. "Thanks for coming to wake me up," she said softly.

"I promised you I would," Link replied, pulling back to look into her face.

Zelda's mouth curved upward. "You always keep your promises."

Link smiled, and Zelda noticed something in his eyes, an emotion that she couldn't quite identify. It was longing, concern, happiness, and fear all rolled into one. Before she could discern its meaning, Link pulled her back into his embrace, desperate for physical contact with the young woman. After months of chasing after his childhood friend, fighting countless monsters to catch up to her, only to have her whisked away from him time and again, Link was afraid that she would suddenly disappear from his arms.

Zelda, partly because she sensed his fear and partly because of her own craving for human contact, clung to his neck and buried her face in his tunic. She felt his heartbeat beneath his tunic, steady and strong, just like him. She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of his arms around her and the security she felt, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Something she hadn't realized she'd missed so much until she had it again, and now she never wanted to let go.

"I've missed you, Zel, _so much_," he breathed, his voice nearly cracking with emotion. He pulled back again, and Zelda could clearly see the pain written across his face. His cobalt eyes captured her azure ones, gazing at her with such intensity. Zelda placed her hand on his cheek, mesmerized by his eyes. Her heartbeat suddenly took off, and she got butterflies in her stomach. _But why?_ They'd been best friends since they were children, and not once had she been nervous around him... except for the day of the Wind Ceremony, when she had...

Oh. That's right. When she had almost confessed her feelings for him, feelings that had slowly grown over the years from friendship into more than that. She thought that this entire adventure would change them, that she would be able to forget her feelings for him because she'd never want to ruin the friendship that they had, but being in his presence again... she felt herself falling for him all over again.

"I've missed you too, Link," she murmured, lightly blushing with this new revelation.

His smile grew and he nodded, as if relieved by her answer. He took her hands in his own and stood, pulling her up with him. "Well, I'm sure Groose and the old woman would like to see you. They've been worried about you too."

Zelda's eyebrows rose. "Groose?" she asked, confused.

Link laughed. "It's a long story. He followed me to the surface a few weeks ago and has been guarding the temple ever since. He's actually been rather helpful. We're friends now, I think."

Zelda smiled. "That's wonderful. I'm glad he won't be bothering you anymore."

Link's eyes sparkled as he turned and led Zelda out of the room, keeping one of her hands in his. As they walked, they talked and laughed effortlessly, and it was like they were back in Skyloft on one of their many adventures, back when everything was normal. They made it to the bottom of the steps when Groose ran up to them, his eyes widening at the sight of Zelda. She grinned and gave him a small curtsy. He put his hands out as if to touch her, but froze and put them back down. Letting out a breath, he sniffled, overcome with emotion. He rubbed his arm across his face, trying to staunch the sudden flow of tears, but to no avail.

Link and Zelda stared at each other for a few moments, stunned by the unexpected outburst, before breaking out into laughter. Seeing Link's childhood bully burst into tears was a sight they never thought they would see. Link's laughter died when he felt two strong hands grip his shoulders. He looked up to see Groose grinning at him, then yelped when Groose roughly shook him back and forth.

"You did it, Link! You saved Zelda! I'm so relieved!" he exclaimed. He stopped shaking Link and patted his shoulders twice before running to the old woman. He leaned over to hug her, but she was so short that his burly arms just wrapped all the way around the cone of her hood. Link and Zelda looked at each other and chuckled again, then turned back to Groose and the old woman. For that one moment, everything seemed perfect. But they forgot about one thing...

Link reached for Zelda's hand when suddenly a beam of orange light shot down between them, bursting into a shower of diamonds as it struck the ground, and violently threw them apart. Link landed heavily on his back, pain coursing throughout his entire body. He cracked his eyes open and saw Zelda lying motionless several feet away. He assumed she was experiencing the same pain. Gritting his teeth against the agony, he dragged himself to her side.

"Zelda," he whispered anxiously, brushing her hair out of her face. "Zelda, are you all right?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed in pain. "...Link?" she moaned softly.

Link opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Ghirahim appeared standing over them. Despite his pain, Link moved in front of Zelda protectively and defiantly glared at Ghirahim. The demon lord snorted derisively, drawing his leg back and kicking Link powerfully in the stomach. He cried out and flew back, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop. He curled up, holding a hand to his stomach gingerly.

Ghirahim laughed evilly, enjoying the sight before him. "This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short," he said, turning to the motionless Zelda. "It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now!" He thrust his arms toward Zelda and she began to lift into the air. Link gasped, fighting the pain he felt, every fiber of his being yearning to take Zelda as far away from that maniac as possible. He groaned in frustration when his limbs wouldn't obey. Ghirahim draped Zelda over his shoulder, her entire body limp.

"N-no..." Link coughed, struggling to his hands and knees. This couldn't be happening. Not again. He had finally reunited with Zelda, and now she was being taken away again, this time forever. Despair threatened to overwhelm the young hero.

Ghirahim sneered at Link. "My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet! I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king. You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels."

Link's eyes connected with Zelda's, desperate cobalt meeting frightened azure, a thousand thoughts and emotions passing between them. So many things had been left unsaid, but everything they meant to each other was communicated in that moment. "...Link..." she whimpered fearfully.

Rage boiled throughout Link's body, the sight of his Zelda, terrified and in pain, in the hands of that monster making him furious. Something inside him snapped, and pure anger gave him new strength. He snarled and stood up quickly, unsheathing his sword. He pointed it at Ghirahim threateningly.

"Let her go, Ghirahim!" he growled, every ounce of his hate for the demon audible in the phrase.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes at Link and sighed. "You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have time to grind my heel into a worm like you. Not now." He vanished. A cry of alarm escaped Link's lips as he looked around frantically, his concern for Zelda overwhelming.

Ghirahim suddenly reappeared in front of the Gate of Time. Groose, who sat between Ghirahim and the gate, flinched in fear. He looked back at the old woman he had grown so fond of and his resolve strengthened. He was determined to protect her, and Zelda. Despite his shaking legs, Groose stood up, stretching his arms out to block Ghirahim.

The demon lord sighed in exasperation. "...Stand down. You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise."

Groose's eyes narrowed in anger at the insult to his hair. He shook his head resolutely, refusing to let Ghirahim pass. "I won't let you take Zelda," he thundered.

Ghirahim frowned. "So be it," he said darkly. His leg shot out at Groose. The boy jumped back, evading the attack, but yelped when he felt magic yank him through the air and send him flying across the room. A weak cry of pain next to him told him that the old woman had also been hurt.

Link gasped. He angrily took a step toward Ghirahim, but to his dismay, his legs gave out from beneath him, and he fell to his hands and knees.

Ghirahim turned back to Link and laughed. "Are you really still trying to save this girl? Just give up, hero. You failed. I shall return to the past and resurrect the demon king with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl!" He turned back to the gate and walked through it. Link could only watch in despair as Zelda, the girl he had risked everything for, disappeared in the arms of the demon who was determined to kill her.

It was eerily silent in the Sealed Grounds after Ghirahim left. Link slammed his fist against the ground in frustration. Ghirahim was right. He _had_ failed. Zelda had been depending on him, and he couldn't even _stand up_. He had been careless. He was so excited to be reunited with Zelda that he completely forgot about Ghirahim and let his guard down. How could he have been so stupid?

Groose and the old woman approached the ashamed hero cautiously. They were both walking a little unsteadily.

"Link, are you okay?" the old woman asked in concern. Link looked up slowly, his steely gaze meeting hers. He struggled to stand up again, his eyes momentarily shutting against the pain. They opened again, and his determination could be seen clearly in them.

"Ghirahim will pay for what he has done," Link said, his tone deadly. "I _will _save Zelda." he slowly took a step toward the Gate of Time.

The old woman rushed forward, grabbing Link's arm. "Link, I know you're concerned about Zelda, but you are in no condition to-"

Link pulled away from her and took a red potion out of his pouch. He drank it and quickly felt energy returning to his limbs.

The old woman frowned. "That potion only numbs your pain and temporarily gives you energy. Once it wears off, you'll be no match for Demise, or even Ghirahim for that matter."

"It will have to do," Link responded grimly. "The longer I wait, the longer Zelda is at the mercy of that monster."

The old woman bowed her head. "Very well, Link. I pray you return safely."

Groose clapped Link on the shoulder. "I know you can do this, Link. Go save Zelda!"

Link nodded. He turned back to the Gate of Time and stepped into it, his thoughts focused on the young woman he was desperate to save.

_Hang on, Zelda. I'm coming for you..._

* * *

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for the long absence, I recently started college and it has kept me so busy! Also, I have a confession. My original plan was to write a series of oneshots based on Zelink moments in Skyward Sword. I wrote this oneshot a couple of months ago, but didn't publish it because I wanted to put them up in order. But then I realized that I'm too lazy to write all the scenes. So I decided to post this one, and maybe sometime in the future I'll find the motivation to write the others. We'll see. :P **

**I did add a couple of things just to add some more drama/romance. ;)**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
